The Daughter of Poseidon
by PercabethandTwihard
Summary: Little Zabrina been running all her life...she didn't know where to go or who to turn to. But what happens when she runs into confrontation and will change her life forever. NOT GOOD AT SUMMARIES BUT DO GIVE IT A TRY...set during the Titan's Curse o/c
1. Prologue

Running...Running...Running

I feel like all my life I have been running. Whether it was from my step-father, the law, or for my safety. All know is that I have been running for a very long time, and I'm so close to giving up.

I just wanna lay down and have the ground swallow me up.

But, I cant. I promise her that I would run, that I will be safe, that I will live, so for her I'm going to run until I run to the safety I been dying for most of my life.

Little did I know that my running days I wish for would come soon come to an end.

But you know the saying...be careful with what you wish for.


	2. Chapter 1

_Mommy? Where are you?_

_Shh brina, or they will hear you._

_Mommy im scared and my leg hurts _

_She moved a little closer to me and examined my leg._

_Oh gods...honey your bone popped out, im going to try to pop it back in place okay?_

_Is it gonna to hurt?_

_She looked down for a second than looked back up at me._

_Yes sweetheart its gonna hurt but ima need for you to be as quiet as you can be okay?_

_o..o..okay._

_She put both hands on my leg and quickly pop it back._

_AAAHHHH!_

_No honey.._

_But it was to late they heard me and now they was coming._

I woke up from my dream sweating. These happened a lot is was more like flashbacks than dreams.

Torturing me for what I have done.

I look around and saw nothing but trees and dirt. I look around try to remember where I was and how I got here.

It all came rushing back to me...the monster...the blood...and me running again through the trees that became my home for the last 3 years.

I sigh and got up searching for my knife that she gave me. When I found it I pick it up and started to gather the little belongings I have.

Water...knife...rag...a old bookbag...and small piece of paper that says CAMP HALF-BLOOD.

I been searching for this camp since I started running but whenever I find a town and ask around everyone look at me like im crazy.

Maybe I am. What would you say to a 14 year old girl that look like she haven't taking a shower in months with dirt and her own blood covering her tatter clothes asking about a camp that may or may not be real?

Yeah, I thought so.

Maybe I will never fine this said camp but I will not give up because I promise her I would. Told her that I will make sure her sacrifice did not go to waste.

As I ran I can see the trees getting thinner meaning that the forest is coming to an end. _Where am I?_ I thought. I never really keep up with the states I'm in just knowing that I can get some time to breath before another monster come for me. When I burst through the forest at speed that I gain throughout the 3 years in the run.

But, what burst on to was something that I did not plan on what to see but maybe my start to my new beginning.

Or possibly my ending.


	3. Chapter 2

**Author Note **

**HEY GUYS! OKAY SO THIS IS MY FIRST STORY AND I WOULD LIKE REVIEWS ON HOW ITS GOING...Brief Explanation: This is during the titan curse and so on...of course some things will be diff from the book because I added an O/C but I would try to make it as close to the book as I can **

**So on that note HAVE FUN READING AND DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!**

**P.S: I don't own PJO that all belong to the genius Rick Riordan.**

When I ran out of the trees I saw a bunch of girls dress in silver with bows on their back, a young boy

holding onto,one of the girls I see, as if he was scared but his eyes showed excitement, another boy that

look my age with the same color sea green eyes as me but his held sadness, which than again mines

probably do to, another girl she look 15 or 16 where all black clothes and a electric spear and ugly

looking shield, another boy but he wasn't quiet a boy I think because from the waist he was really hairy

and instead of feet he had hooves.

"What do you mean _who are you?" _One of the girls that was dress in silver but she has a silver band on her head like a tiara.

"Its okay Zoe, he does not know." The other girl that was dress in silver said but there was something strange about her. She had long auburn hair but silver eyes like the moon. Plus she radiate power.

"My name is Artemis." She told the boy with the sea green eyes.

In response he said something intelligent like "uh...okay."

I sneak behind one of the trees so they wouldn't see me.

"Wow... I cant believe its really THE Artemis." Said the boy with the extremely hairy legs and hooves. Who was overly excited if you ask me.

_Wait_. I thought _What do he mean by THE Artemis._

I guess the young girl that the little boy was hiding behind thought the same thing because she said "Wait. Hold up. Time out."

That got everyone attention.

She pointed a finger and said "Who are you...people."

I would like to know to. Maybe they are like me, by that I mean on the run from the monsters.

I scooted a little closer to make sure that I catch everything they was saying when I step on a branch

and it snap.

_Oh how cliché_ I thought.

At that instance everyone of them had they weapons up. The girls had they arrows, the punk rock girl had her spear and shield, the sea green eye boy had a long bronze sword and stood in front of the little girl and boy, while the hairy leg boy pull of something that look like a flute.

"Show yourself" The young girl with silver eyes said.

I wanted to turn around and bolt like I always do but my curiosity got the best of me. I really wanted to know who these people were and if they can help me.

So I did something that I never thought of doing...I step out into the spotlight.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone! Here is the next chapter...I would try update often but I have exams and stuff coming up next week so I'll try my best :) Remember REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**P.S: I DO NOT OWN PJO THAT IS ALL RICK RIORDAN BEAUTIFUL WORK **

I took a deep breath and slowly walk from behind the tree because lets face it those arrows looked mighty sharp and I'm pretty sure those girls have a excellent aim.

When I step out everyone stiffen and examined me.

"What are you" said the girl Artemis

I must have looked confused by her saying "what" because the punk rock girl step a little closer and said "Excuse me my lady but I don't think that she quite understand what you are talking about by saying what and not who."

A look of understanding came across her and she clear her throat and started again, " Sorry young maiden. I meant who are you and where did you come from?"

"My name is Zabrina and I guess I come from the trees." I told her.

Now it was their turn to look confused.

"What does thou mean by you guess," said the girl Artemis called Zoe

She had a accent and she talk very weird but I still answer her question anyway because they was still pointing there weapons at me.

"I mean I have being living within the forest for three years now running from monsters that try to attack me everyday while trying to look for this mysterious camp I was told to go to when I first started my running. I was told this camp was suppose to help me find people like me and..." I trailed off because one I do not know why I was telling them all this but it felt right to do it and two if I didn't stop

my emotions was going to start showing.

I learned a long time ago that crying and feeling sorry for your self does not get you anywhere. It's

okay to do it once in a while but not to dwell in it.

They all lower their weapons at the same time.

Artemis eyes soften " My dear what is the name of the camp you was told to go to," she asked.

I pull out the paper from my half rip open pocket and walk a little close till I was standing a couple feet in front her and showed her the paper.

I wasn't really good at reading the letters twirl and flip around in my head very bad.

She and everyone else leaned in closer to read.

"Can you please tell what is says. I only figure out a little while ago what the letters are and I do not read to well" I said while putting my head down. I don't like feeling dumb but it does happen from time to time.

I didn't hear her come closer but I felt when she put her hand on my shoulder. I jump a little but I didn't move back. Her touch felt warm and comforting, something I haven't experience in a long time.

"It says CAMP HALF-BLOOD young one, its a special camp for special people" she told me softly.

"Do you know where this camp is? Am I one of those special people? Can you me tell where it is?" I asked her excitedly.

I did not mean to fire all those questions at her but I finally met some one that can help me and don't think I'm crazy.

She didn't seem to mind at all in fact she smiled " Yes I know where the camp is, and for your other question I can find out if you are or not and if you are instead of telling you where it is...I can take you there."

My smile was so wide it felt like it would split. _Finally. _I thought_. I'll finally get some answers._

"Zoe hand me the bag of Ambrosia and Nectar please" She asked

"Excuse me my lady but isn't that kind of extreme she already said she get chase by monsters and that she can't read to well she might have dyslexia like the rest of us" The Sea Green eye boy asked Artemis.

"No boy, its because of those reasons that we need to do test to be sure" She told the sea green eye boy and throwing him a look as of saying "Say another word and I'll hurt you."

He look like he was about to take that challenge until the hairy boy pinch his arm and shook his head in warning. With that the sea green eye boy close his mouth but you can tell he wasn't happy about it.

Zoe walk over with a zip-lock bag that had blocks in it and a thermos.

She took one block out of the bag and handed it to me with the thermos " Eat and drink this" she told me

I took the block from which up close it didn't look like a block but it was square and brown. The way that boy had acted made me wary.

"Is this going to kill me" I asked

Artemis faced turned grim " You wanted to know if you are special, this is going to give you your answer."

That didn't give me reassurance at all but once again my curiosity got the best of me. So I took a bite off the piece of the block and drunk some of the liquid in the thermos.

Instantly my body started to fell better. I didn't feel so tired or sore anymore.

The block tasted like warm brownies that she use to make and the drink tasted like my grandmother homemade lemonade.

"Woah" I said "what is this stuff" I asked and was about to go in for another bite when Artemis took it from my hand.

"This is called Ambrosia" she pointed to the block " and this is nectar. Its food and drinks from the Gods."

_What?_ I thought

"The Gods?" I asked incredulously

She nodded " Yes... I see we have a lot to explain to you and to the other two back there" she pointed to the little girl and boy.

She turned around " Okay hunters go set up camp we will be camping here for the night."

The girls in silver quickly went to the trees and went to set up camp I guess. The only ones that stayed was The hairy leg boy, the sea green eye boy, the little girl and boy, Punk rock girl, Zoe, Artemis, and me.

Artemis turned around like she was about to follow the other girls.

"Wait" I called.

She turned and look back at me

"How was that a test to prove that I am special" I asked confused

"Because a normal human would of burn in to ashes after eating that" She answered

That threw me for a loop. Normal human?

"So clearly I'm not a normal human if I'm still standing here so...what am I" I was hesitant to ask because I was afraid that this would change my whole life forever.

"You my young maiden is a Demigod" she answer back calmly.

And it did.


	5. Chapter 4

**Woohoo! So since I got one review I figure i'll would make another chapter as a thank you **

**So here ya go...enjoy!**

_Demigod_ I thought _Why does that sound familiar? _

"Don't worry I will explain it all to you in a little...meanwhile why don't you get acquainted with the other demigods here while go help the hunters" Artemis told me.

She than turned and ran into the trees where the others have disappear to a minute ago.

It was quiet for a while. The others all seem to be thinking on how to proceed while I was trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

Why was they out here in the middle of nowhere? Why did the punk rock girl and the sea green eye boy look sad? Why is the hairy leg boy staring at Zoe? And why is Zoe staring at _me?_

All these questions was going through my head and I was about to ask one of them when the little girl spoke up.

"So...are you guys going to hurt us?"

Everyone look at her and she hid behind her long hair.

"No, of course you are one of us now" said the sea green eye boy.

Okay I really need to learn their names.

"uhmm...if you people don't mind can you tell me your names" I ask timidly.

"Oh yeah..sorry about that I'm Percy. Percy Jackson" said the sea green eye boy, oh I mean Percy

"I'm Thalia"

"I'm Grover...I am satyr"

"A what?" I asked

"I'm half goat"

I did not know what to say to that so I just nodded.

"I'm Nico" the little boy call to me " this is my older sister Bianca"

The said girl rolled her eyes " I could have introduced my self Nico"

He just smiled and shrug

"I'm Zoe Nightshade, Lieutenant of the Hunters and Artemis right hand women" Zoe stated

"She didn't ask for all that" Thalia muttered

Zoe just sent her an evil glare. Something told me that these two do not like each other.

"Oh okay...well its nice to meet you all" I said quietly. I did not want to get in the middle of Zoe and Thalia evil stare contest.

Once again silence zoom in around us. I was about to ask another question when Artemis step out of the trees.

"Okay the hunters have set up camp. Bianca and Zabrina will you come with me and i'll explain to you everything you want to know" she said

Both Bianca and me nodded and started to walk in her direction.

"Wait" Nico said "What about me...I want to know"

Artemis examined the boy quietly before she finally spoke " Grover will you take Nico and explain some things to him as a favor for me"

Grover grin and nodded excitedly "Come on Nico" he said pulling Nico with him into the woods.

Bianca look after them until they walk into the woods and than came over and walk by me, following Artemis.

"Are you scared" she whisper to me.

"Sort of" I responded

Although she did look scared and nervous. She kept hiding behind her hair and rubbing her hands against her pants.

We keep walking for a good 2 feet into we walk into a clearing where 5 silver tents was set up in a circle. In the middle was a fire pit and the girls a.k.a hunters was sitting around it.

Artemis lead us into the biggest tent in the front.

"Come in and sit. We have much to discuss with so little time" She told us as she sat Indian style on a mat.

Bianca and me sat across from her and waiting patiently for her to continue.

"Okay...you two have very different situations. Zabrina from what you briefly told me, you know about the monsters that was chasing you and that you are different."

I nodded my head.

"With you Bianca this is all strange to you"

"Yes"

"Was today the first time you an your brother been attack?" She asked

Bianca hesitated "uhmm there been other times where we felt like we was being followed and another time when we was in a alley way something came after us but we ran from it"

Artemis nodded " Yes this very common with people like you in the outside world."

"When you say people like us you mean Demigods" I ask

Once again she nodded.

"What does that even mean" Bianca said a little impatiently. I really couldn't blame her I was dying for answers to.

Artemis smiled, "Demigod is a term we use to describe a child that is born from a mortal and a God."

She lost me again.

She must of know what we was thinking because she said " Yes my dear children the Gods are real."

"And when you say gods you mean..." I asked.

"I mean like Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Hera, Demeter, Athena, Aphrodite, Hephaestus, Ares, Apollo, Hermes, Dionysus, and me." She stated

I sat back and tried to take in this new information. I really couldn't say that I don't believe it with everything I been through these last three years. I mean if monsters are real than what's a chance that this wouldn't be.

_Hold on _I thought.

"So you mean to tell me that you are Artemis, Goddess of the Hunt." I asked.

She gave a small smile and nodded.

"Wait" Bianca said to me "You actually believe this?" she asked

I thought for a minute, "Yeah I do...it would explain a lot that happened to me. I mean how else would you explain being attack by monster that claim they can smell you and like eating half-bloods."

She that for a while before sighing ""Okay...if I do say I believe this, what now. Nico and me are just gonna be attack for the rest of our lives?"

Artemis shook her head "No...you can go to camp half-blood and train and learn how to become a strong fighter and be with others like you and maybe get a quest. Or you could join me.

"Join you?" Bianca asked.

"Yes... I offer immortality for young women who join my hunt. You would become one of my hunters and gain the skills they have. Also you be part of a sisterhood and have freedom with no responsibilities. The only thing is you can never marry or fall in love with a boy."

"Freedom and no responsibilities" Bianca said dreamily like that all she been thinking about her whole life.

At this point Zoe walk in and sat down next to Artemis.

"Is it work it." Bianca asked her.

Zoe nodded "It is."

Bianca sat back and thought about I'm still trying to figure out why are the all so happened to be out here in the same woods and at the same time.

I guess there is no harm in asking.

"If you don't mind...can you tell why you all was out here in the woods." I asked Artemis.

"Well me and my hunters was following a trail when I saw a wild beast attacking the other demigods and we step in to help. But things ended up going wrong when one of the demigods jump on the beast back to protect her friends and end up falling off the cliff with the beast."

That's a painful way to die. I didn't see the bottom of the cliff but I could still tell from where I was standing, that wasn't a little drop.

As if she was reading my mind, Artemis shook her head " No the young demigod is not dead. Some magic what put to into play and her the beast disappeared before the hit the ocean."

Oh okay that's a little better I guess.

"But where did they disappear to?" I asked

"That my dear is the question we all want a answer to. Speaking of which" She turned to Bianca, "Do you remember anything the beast said that give us clues about what happened."

"Well I didn't really understand what was going on so I probably can't recall the information well but Percy might could do it."

Artemis made a face like the idea of talking to a boy is a disgrace.

Than again to her it might be.

"Very well. Zoe can you go bring the boy her for questioning" She said to her first lieutenant.

Zoe nodded and left the tent.

_Well this should be interesting _I thought.


	6. Chapter 5

_**Okay...**_**I'll update even though I didn't get many reviews :(... I would like to think those who did review (and ill try with the grammar...im looking for a beta). But guys y'all reviews is my motivation to let me know that people are reading my story even if you have some complaints..I'll still want to see so I can make my story better :) any who on with the reading! **

**P.S: This lovely information belongs to Rick Riordian except my o/c :P**

A couple of minutes later Zoe walk in with Percy. He look like he just been stress out even more since the last time I seen him. But he was still handsome.

_Woah, where did that come from_ I thought _I got to much going on to be thinking about that particular thing. _

Percy came in and sat down next to me. Artemis look from me to Percy back to me before her eyes finally settle on Percy.

_What was that about?_

Before I could ask Artemis started talking " Are you surprise by my age."

She more stated it than asking like she knew what the answer was already.

Come to think of it I didn't even notice that she look like she was about 12 or 13.

"Uh...yea" Percy said.

"I could of appear as a grown woman, blazing fire, or anything else I want, but this is what I prefer. This is the average age of all my hunters before they go astray."

"Go astray?" Percy asked

"Grow up. Become smitten with boys. Become silly, preoccupied, insecure and forget themselves."

"Oh."

"Percy I need you to tell me everything the manticore said while he had you all trap."

I sat there while he told her everything the monster said. I didn't really understand what he was talking about so I kind of stop paying attention. I don't know why but its hard for me to pay attention in long conversations or sit down for a long period of time. It's really annoying.

When I started to pay attention again I guess they figure out something grim by the looks on their faces.

"This task is to dangerous even for my hunters. You know where I must start my search. You cannot go there with me" she told Zoe.

What task? How is it dangerous?

I really should try to pay attention more.

"As...as you wish my lady." Zoe said even though you can tell that not what she wish Artemis had come up with.

"I will find this creature," Artemis vowed. "And I shall bring it back to Olympus by winter solstice. It will be all the proof we will need to convince the council of Gods of how much danger we are in."

"You know what the monster is?" Percy asked.

Artemis gripped her bow "Let's pray that I am wrong."

"Can goddess pray?" Percy asked

There was faint smile on Artemis lips, "Before I go I have a small task for you Percy Jackson."

"Okay"

"I need you to escort my hunters and Zabrina back to camp. My hunters can stay there safely until I return."

"_What?"_ Zoe blurted out "but, Artemis we hate that place. The last time we stayed there..."

"Yes, I know," Artemis said. "But I'm sure Dionysus will not hold a grudge just over a little, ah, misunderstanding. It's your right to use Cabin Eight whenever you are in need. Besides I hear they rebuild the cabins that you burn down."

_Dang. They burnt down cabins_ I thought.

Zoe muttered something under her breath about foolish campers.

"And now" Artemis started "We have one last decision to make."

She turned back to Bianca and me, "Have you two made up your minds?"

"Made up their minds about what?" Percy asked.

"I'm still thinking" Bianca said

"I don't know" I said.

I mean not that the Hunters doesn't sound great and all but I have been living in the trees, woods, forest, etc for three years now. I would like to see civilization and meet people like me. Plus I promise her I would get to camp like she wanted.

"Thinking about what" Percy asked again.

"They...they asked us to join the Hunt" Bianca told him.

"What? But you can't! You have to go to Camp Half-blood so Chiron could train you. It's the only way to survive"

"Not the only way for a girl" Zoe butted in.

"Camp is so cool for you guys" Percy said "We play capture the flag, we have a sword arena, Pegasus stable, great food, nice cabins all the good stuff.

_Cool_ I thought

"But if you join the hunters you won't have to worry about the hardships of being a hero. Lady Artemis treat all her hunters the same" Zoe stated.

"What about your brother Bianca. He can't join the hunt" Percy included.

Between him and Zoe they could make it as good persuaders in life.

"Certainly not" Artemis agreed "But you can see him from time to time. But you would be free of responsibilities and he would be taken care of by camp counselors. You can have a new family. Us."

"A new family" She repeated dreamily "Free of responsibility"

I look at her to see if she is okay. If she is really going leave her little brother all alone than she can't be okay. I know what its like being alone and its not fun or pretty. I understand that she want some freedom but to just up and leave the only family you have, just to run around in the forest to kill monsters is not my cup of tea.

"Bianca, you can't do this" Percy said "It's nuts"

That's exactly what I was thinking.

"What do I have to do" she said.

"Say this" Zoe told her " I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I pledge myself to the goddess Artemis."

"I turned my back on the company of men, accept maternal maidenhood, and join the Hunt."

Bianca repeated the lines "Is that it?"

Zoe nodded. "If lady Artemis accepts thy pledge, than it is binding."

"I accept it," Artemis said.

The flames outside grew higher and a silver glow cast the tent.

Bianca took a deep breath, "I feel...stronger."

"Welcome, sister," Zoe said.

"Remember your pledge...it is now your life" Artemis said.

Percy look so defeated.

Artemis turned to me "What about you my dear? Would you like to join?"

But it was the way she said it, like she knew what my answer was going to be and understood it.

"Thanks for the offer Lady Artemis, but I think I would like to go to the camp. It sounds fun and I made a promise." I told her.

She smiled and nodded, " That is understandable, but the position would always be open to you. You would make a fine Hunter."

I smiled and nodded but I knew that I would never join the hunt and I think she knew that to.

I look over and saw Percy beaming at me. It was nice to see his smile, you can tell that he can make anything situation better by smiling.

_Stop_ I told myself_ Not the time._

"Well, I think its time for me to start my hunt and for you all to head to camp." Artemis said standing up.

We all follow her lead and went outside the tent.

"Hunters! Listen up you all will be attended the campers back to camp."

There was some groans and I saw some arrows get shot into the the sky but the loudest thing I heard was Thalia and her sword slashing down a tree.

" I know...I know but I have an important hunt I need to do and you all can not come with me, it is to dangerous."

It got eerily silent.

"Well than, Zoe break camp. You must all go to Long Island quickly and safely. I shall summon a ride from my brother. Dawn is approaching."

Zoe didn't look happy about this but she nodded and told Bianca to follow her after giving me one last look.

Before Bianca left I saw her stop in front of Percy and said something to him. Whatever she said made him look said and glumly again. For some reason I wanted to cheer him up.

But before I could, he turn to Artemis that was standing behind us and said, "So..we getting a ride from your brother?"

Artemis eyes glowed a little, "Yes boy, you see Bianca isn't the only one with a annoying little brother. It's time for you to meet my irresponsible twin, Apollo."


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys...thanks for the new followers and the reviews I have received you don't know how much that means to me :D...Thanks a ton!**

**Here's the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**P.S: I do not own PJO but I wish I did...Rick Riordan won't give me the the copyrights :P**

Artemis told us that dawn was coming and her brother would arrived than. I didn't quite understand but I don't think I can mentally handle anything else.

So I just stood there while I watch the hunters break camp. I also saw Bianca talking to Nico and by the look on his face I can assume that she is telling him about her choice.

_Poor kid_ I thought _His life is about to change and now he finds out that his big sister is about to leave him. _

I shook my head and turn to look at Percy.

He was shivering. I didn't even notice the cold weather. Guess my body adapt to it from the harsh winters I had to endure in the woods.

I walk over to him and took out my fur jacket that I had ''borrow'' from a store a while back and handed it to him.

"Here you can use my jacket" I told him.

"Thanks but aren't you cold to" He asked.

I shook my head, "Not really. I'm use to this kind of weather plus I never get sick and its not to cold for frostbite."

He smiled, "How old are you again."

"I just turned fourteen a couple of weeks ago."

"Cool. I'm fourteen to. Birthday is in August."

"Mines is in October" I said shrugging.

"Nice. Hey I'm glad you decided to give camp an chance. I promise you will like it." He said. I can see the relief in his face.

"Do you not like the hunters or something," I asked.

His face turned a little red, "No! No its not that its just they go around hunting monsters. If it was me I would choose to be somewhere safe with friends and not have to worry about dying every second of the day...Well what am I saying I'm the child of the prophecy I would always worry about dying ever second of the day."

I don't even think he realize he started muttering there but I heard him.

"What prophecy" I asked.

He was about to answer when Thalia and Grover walk over.

"So what happen in the tent with Artemis." Thalia asked Percy.

"She asked me about the manticore, something about a monster she has to hunt and do it alone so the hunters are coming to camp with us, and she asked Bianca and Zabrina to join the Hunters and Bianca said yes Zabrina said no" he told them.

Grover didn't look so good after Percy told them that.

"The last time the hunters came to camp it didn't end well." He said

"Where they even come from" Percy wondered, "How they just showed up like that."

"And Bianca join _them_," Thalia said, disgusted. " Its all that man hater Zoe fault, That stuck-up, no good -"

"Well who can blame them" Grover cut in "An eternity with Artemis?" He sigh dreamily.

He actually started swaying a little bit.

"Is he okay" I asked to no one in particular.

Thalia turned to me, "Yeah he will be fine it just like him and all the other satyrs that love Artemis." She said while rolling her eyes.

"She just so into nature" Grover said again in his lovey dovey mode.

"You do realize that she will never love you back right?" she asked him.

He shrugged and left it at that.

She shook her head and look up at the sky. I follow her lead and saw that the sky finally began to get some light.

Artemis sigh, " Finally he can be soooo lazy during the winter."

"Are you waiting for sunrise?" Percy asked.

"For my little brother. Yes" She answered.

Okay now I will accept this talk about Greek Gods and Goddess and all that but now she trying to say that her brother pull the sun across the sky?

That a little to much for me right now.

I guess my break down was showing on my face because she said, "It's not what you think."

Before she could explain and sudden burst of sunlight and warmth hit us.

"You might want to look away" Artemis suggest "At least until he parks."

_What? Parks? The sun?_ I thought

I was to busy caught up in my thoughts that I didn't turn like Artemis said but Percy quickly grab me and turned me around just as the heat landed and melted the snow around us.

_He saved me from whatever Artemis was warning us about, why?_

When the light and heat died down we turn back around and looked.

I saw a nice red car that had Percy drooling.

The car kind of glowed which I realized now, its from the heat the car radiates.

The driver got out smiling. He looked like he was a teenager. He had dirty blonde hair, tan, tall, pearl white teeth, and a handsome face.

"Whoa" Thalia said, " Apollo is hot."

I nodded.

"He's the Sun God," Percy said.

I laughed. It felt so good to do it actually because I haven't laugh since that day.

These people changing me already. For the better...I hope.

"That's not what I meant" Thalia said.

"Little sister!" The man, God, boy, or whatever called to Artemis, "What's up? You never call. You never write. I was getting worried."

She sighed, " I'm fine. Plus I am not your _little_ sister."

"Well, I was born first"

"We are twins...how many times do I have to -"

"So what's up" He interrupted " You got ya Hunters with you. Need tips on archery?"

Artemis grit her teeth, " I need a favor. I have some hunting I have to do, alone. I need you to take my companions to Camp Half-blood."

"Sure thing sis!" He said.

She rolled her eyes, "Don't call me that."

He laughed."Okay lets see who we got here" He started.

He turned in a circle and look at us.

"Hmmm...Thalia right?" He asked pointing at her.

She blushed, "Hi Lord Apollo."

"Zeus girl, yes? Makes you my half-sister. Used to be a tree didn't you? Glad your back. Hate when pretty girls get turned into tress. Man I remember one time-"

_Did he just say she was a tree? _I thought _What have I gotten myself into?_

"Brother" Artemis stated "You should get going"

"Oh right" He looked at Percy and narrowed his eyes. "Percy Jackson?"

" Yeah...I mean yes, sir" He said clearly uncomfortable.

Apollo just studied him, but didn't say anything, which just made Percy more uncomfortable.

Than he looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

He smiled.

_Gorgeous _I thought.

Seriously what is up with me. This is not the exact time or place to be checking someone out especially a Greek God.

"And who are you might I ask?"

"My name is Zabrina"

Now three things happened in this next moment. One, Apollo stopped smiling and he look like the type of person that it would take a lot to make him lose his cool demeanor. Two, he actually back up from me a little. I know I haven't shower in a while but come on. Lastly, he look like he was scared. For what I have no idea.

He stared at me more for couple of minutes before he started smiling again. Than he laughed.

"Oh boy," He said happily. "Things are really about to start getting interesting."

His face looked happy and sincere when he said that... so why did those words scare me?

**Sorryyyyy! Guys I haven't updated in a while. I went to visit my grandma and she doesn't have wifi but I been writing chapters so expect updates soon :D**

**Don't forget to REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**And to the new followers...Welcome to my story...enjoy**


	8. Chapter 7

**Here's the next chapter...Enjoy!**

**P/S: I do not own PJO...sad case **

Apollo keep staring at me until Artemis cleared her throat.

"Brother it is time for you to go," She said again but this time a little forcefully.

He shrug, "Right okay let get going before I get behind and than Zeus have mine."

He laugh at his own joke and looked at us like we suppose to laugh to. A few did a fake chuckle but the rest of us just stare at him.

"Yeesh tough crowd. Fine let's go" He sighed and turned to his car.

"Nice car," Nico said.

"Thanks kid"

"Where is everyone going to fit. Is it like a magic car or something?" I asked.

Everybody laughed.

"Right laugh at her joke" He muttered.

_It wasn't a joke_ I thought.

"No my darling its not a magic car per say, But I can change its form" He told me.

He took out a key and hit a button. The car glowed brightly until it change into a little bus.

"Okay everyone load up."

Zoe told all the Hunters to get their stuff and Bianca followed and help them.

She went to pick a bag and Apollo walk over and said. "Hey there sweetheart would you like some help?"

Bianca back up a little bit and Zoe stormed over and gave Apollo a death glare.

"Brother," Artemis chided, "Don't help at my Hunters, you do not look, talk, or touch my Hunters. And you do not call them your little pet names."

Apollo put his hands up in a surrender posture, " Sorry I forgot. Where are you going anyway sis?"

"Hunting," Artemis said. "It's none of your business."

"Well you know I'm going to figure out. I know all and see all" He told her and than he look at me with a knowing smile.

"Is there something something you know about me that I should know" I asked him. It was really starting to get on my nerves that he probably know some information about me and won't spill.

He just smiled and got in the bus. Which frustrated me even more.

"No messing around Apollo. Get them to Camp Half-blood" Artemis called to him.

He gave her a thumbs up.

She rolled her eyes and looked at Zoe, "I'll see you at the winter solstice. Until you are in charge of the hunters. Do well. Do as I would do."

Zoe nodded.

Artemis bend down and pick up and felt around the ground.

"So much danger ahead" She said and shook her head.

She turned around and melted into the shadows and the snow.

I got into the bus beside Percy, who was sitting beside Grover on the first row. Nico was on the second row with Thalia and the hunters and Bianca sat in the way back farthest from the boys.

Apollo turned to us grinning. "Okay so who wanna drive."

I didn't have to turned around to know that everyone was looking at him like he was crazy.

Except for Nico.

"ooh can I drive!" He ask excitedly.

"Sorry to young" Apollo told him.

He sat back and pouted. I turned and smiled at him and he smiled back.

"Can I drive" Grover asked next.

"Um, no" Apollo said, "To furry."

He looked past Percy and me and his eyes landed on Thalia.

"Daughter of Zeus!" he said. "Lord of the sky. Perfect!"

_Cool her father is Zeus the lord of the Gods _I thought. Don't ask me how I know that because I don't even know.

Thalia shook her head. "No that's fine you can go ahead and do your thing."

"Don't be a baby c'mon. How old are you"

Thalia hesitated, "I don't know."

Apollo looked lost in thought for a minute than snap his fingers. "You are fifteen almost sixteen."

She looked shock, "How do you know that" she asked.

"I'm the God of prophecy. It's my job to know these things. You turn sixteen in about a week."

She nodded her head

"So that mean your old enough to drive." He said waving her up.

She look super nervous but she got up and crawl over the seats until she got to the driver seat.

Apollo flip a switch and the sign **WARNING: STUDENT DRIVER.**

He smiled and sat back, "Take it away beautiful."

By the way Thalia was looking, I sat back and held on to the armrest.

"Speed equals heat" He advised "So start slow and gain altitude before you let it all lost."

Thalia gripped the steering wheel till her knuckles turned white.

"What's wrong" Percy asked her.

"Nothing" she said but her voice was shaking, " N-Nothing is wrong."

She yank back on the wheel. The bus tilted and lurched upward into the sky. The bus lurched up so fast that I feel back, flip over the seat and hit my head against the window.

"Ouch" I said and grab my head.

I crawl back into the front row to see Percy get up off of Grover.

"Slower!" Apollo said.

"Sorry" Thalia yelled back to us "I got it under control."

Percy looked out the window and turned quickly back to Thalia. "Lossen up on the accelerator Thalia."

"I am loose" she yelled back to him.

I looked out the window to see what Percy saw and found the trees outside smoking.

"He is right Thalia you have to loosen up the trees is on fire" I told her.

"I'm loose" She yelled again. But she didn't look loose at all. Her back was straight and her hands was still tight on the wheel.

"We need to go south to get to long island" Apollo told her " Hang a left."

She yank the wheel and it threw me into Percy who felled back on top of Grover.

I leaned up and blush at the position I was in on top of Percy. I looked down to see if he was okay to see he was blushing to.

I quickly got up and scooted to my side of the row. "I'm sorry" I said quietly.

"It's okay" He said shrugging.

I looked out the window again and we was super high. Maybe a little to high.

"Ah" Apollo sound like he was forcing himself to be cool, " A little lower, sweetheart. Cape Cod is freezing over."

She tilted the wheel again. Her face was pale white and sweat was forming on her forehead. She looke so nervous and scared.

_I wonder why_ I thought.

Suddenly the bus pitched down. I heard Percy and Grover screamed. I felt my stomach drop to my feet.

I look up to tell Apollo to drive to see that he was gone.

I looked back and saw him climbing back up the rows of seats.

"Please take the wheel!" Grover begged.

"She is OK" Apollo started, "She just needs to—WHOA!"

I look at what he was seeing to see a small little town coming closer to us. The snow started melting off the trees and roof.

"Pull up!" Everybody yelled to her.

She pulled up on the wheel and we miss the town by a couple of feet. The fires on the trees and roofs was put out by the cold blast from the backside of the bus.

"There!" Apollo called and pointed "Camp Half-blood dead ahead. Slow down honey. 'Dead' is only an expression."

I look out the window to see a beach, woods, and a valley. I saw little piece of the camp but we was zooming in to fast for me to get a good look; everything looked like a blur.

"I can do this" Thalia muttered, "I can do this"

We was so close now.

"Brake." Apollo said.

"I can do this"

"BRAKE!"

Thalia slammed her foot on the brake and we did a nose dive into the water below. Steam came up around us.

I saw some mermaids, I think it was mermaids, swimming away from us. I did a double take to make sure I saw that clearly.

The bus floated back up the surface, along with some melting small boats.

"I'm alive" I asked.

"Ha Ha Ha so funny I forgot to laugh" Thalia said rolling her eyes but she had a smile on her face.

"Good job Pinecone Face, you burn the only facial hair I have" Percy said playfully.

I could see he was try to ease her up and it worked.

"No problem, kelp head call me anytime you want a Thalia shaving" She said.

We all laughed even the Hunters.

Apollo smiled at us, "well, you were right my dear. You had everything under control! Let's go see if we boiled anyone, shall we."

They all started to get off the bus and I turned and look outside.

_Welcome to my new home._


	9. Chapter 8

**Wooohoo! Two chapters done quickly hope you all like...thank you to those who follows and review. **

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: I'm pretty sure we know who owns PJO...and that's not me.**

We step out on to the beach and I got a good look now of the camp.

It's was snowing but it didn't seem cold here. The cabins, as far as I can see, had Christmas lights and decorations on it. I can also see the climbing wall Percy was talking about.

"Whoa is that a climbing wall?" Nico asked.

"Yea" Percy answered.

"So why is there lava coming around it"

"Uh.. to give the campers a extra push to climb that wall as fast as they can."

"Cool"

"Yeah. Come on I will introduce you to Chiron. Zoe do you know-"

"Yes we know Chiron" She said quickly, "tell him we will been in cabin eight. Hunters let's go"

"Ooh I can show you the way" Grover said and started running after them.

"We know our way"

"Yes I know but it's easy to get lost" He pushed.

Zoe just sigh and rolled her eyes but didn't say nothing. I guess she was going to let him go because they all disappear down the path to the cabins with him following.

"Have fun ladies" Apollo called after them.

He turned to Percy and winked at him "Be careful of those prophecies Percy, I will see you later."

"What?" Percy asked.

Apollo turned around and got back into the bus. "Later Thalia...and uh be good."

He smiled at her and looked at me, "To you Ms. Zabrina all your questions will find their answers in the meantime enjoy yourself before" He stop short and looked at me.

"Before what?" I asked.

He just smiled and wink. The bus started glowing again and steam started coming from the ocean. I turned away remembering what happen last time.

When I turned back around the bus was back to the little red car. I watch it, until the car disappeared into the sunlight.

"Well let's go see Chiron" Thalia said.

"Who is he" I asked.

"He is the camp director also the trainer of most heroes" Percy said.

"Really. Is he the one that train you and Thalia."

Percy blushed and rub that back of his neck, "Well I'm still kind of new and its not like his old days when he train one on one so it's more of like guidance but you learn you own skills and what you are good at on your own."

"How long have you been here?"

"One summer. I go home during the school year." He told me.

"How about you Thalia?" I asked

She looked like she what in deep thought until I spoke to her. She shook her head and look at me, "what you say?"

"How long have you been at camp"

"hmmm it's a little complicated" She look like she didn't want to talk about it so I stop talking and look over at Nico.

He still looked little upset.

"Hey, are you okay?" I asked him

"I will be okay" He said quietly than he got back to his excitement mode, "What do you think about all this? Cool right?"

"Well I don't know if I would say cool but I guess is interesting to know what I am now."

"Did you really live in the woods for three years?" He asked me.

I nodded.

"Why?"

I twisted my hands together, " I-I lost my mom and she was the only family I had. I didn't know my dad or his family and my moms family disowned her." I told him quietly.

"Than your father must be a God" Thalia jump in.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"Because all Gods are deadbeats when it comes to their kids" She said angrily.

Percy chuckled nervously, " What Thalia mean is that its a ancient rule for Gods not to get involve in their kids lives."

"Are you serious?" I asked

He nodded.

That's the most ridiculous thing I ever heard. Don't they know how that would affect their children. Children who's going have to live their lives not knowing about the other parent. Thinking that something is wrong with them to make their mother or father leave?

I just shook my head and that ended our conversation for now.

As we was walking I saw some of the kids that probably attended the camp. Most of the kids waved to Percy and Thalia. Than they look at Nico and me. After that they seemed like they was looking for somebody else.

_Maybe the girl that felled of the cliff _ I thought.

From what I can tell, Thalia and Percy is quite popular around here.

We walk up to this ranch looking house. Thalia and Percy walked right in. I looked at Nico and he look at me.

I shrug and walk in after them with Nico behind me.

We walk into this little room to see two men playing cards. One was a short, chubby man with greasy black hair. He was wearing a leopard suit and black sunglasses. The next man was sitting in a wheelchair. He had long curly brown hair and a long beard.

The man in the wheelchair turned and smiled when he saw Percy and Thalia.

"Percy! Thalia! You guys have returned safely...thank the gods." He said.

He turned and look at Nico and me, "Ah these must be the two new demigods that you rescue" he stated to them but was looking at us.

"Well kind of" Percy started and the man turned and looked at him, "Nico and his sister was who we was sent to rescue. His sister is here but she joined the hunters and she with them right now in Artemis's cabin. We found Zabrina when we was there."

"The Hunters are here? And where is Annabeth?" He asked.

Thalia and Percy faces turned grim.

"I see" The man said rubbing his beard, "We have a lot to discuss come and sit." He told us.

Grover came running in with a big red bruise on his face and wild eyes, "The hunters are all moved in."

The man nodded, "Grover how about you take our two new campers and show them the orientation film."

"No offense Chiron but I think Zabrina should stay" Thalia told him.

I'm glad she did because I wanted to know what was going on and I wanted to know from him and not a film.

The all look at me and I guess my expression won him over because he nodded.

"C'mon Nico I'll give you a tour while we at it to" Grover told him.

Nico followed him excitedly out the door.

"Come my dear why don't you sit" Chiron told me.

I nodded and sat down beside Percy.

The other man got up and stretch, "Well as much as I would like to sit here a listen to Anabel being lost I really got better things to do."

Wow he sounds mean.

Percy balled up his fist, " It's Annabeth Mr. D, she have been going her since she was seven!"

Mr. D, I guess that is his name, narrowed his eyes, "Don't take that tone with me Peter Johnson."

Percy was about to say something when Chiron cut in, "That is fine Mr. D we will see you later."

Mr. D rolled his eyes and started to walk out the door before turning to me, "Welcome to camp Sabrina"

"It is Zabrina. Zabrina Wilson sir."

He waved lazily and walk out.

"Ugh. What is his problem? He can at least pretend he care about us" Percy said.

"That would be impossible because that takes to much energy and he already use enough trying to squeeze into them suits" Thalia said.

She and Percy laughed.

"Now children you know it is not wise to talk about Mr. D like that" Chiron said but you can see he was trying not to laugh to.

"Okay now tell me what is going on" he said getting serious.

They turned serious to and told him everything that from when they got to the school, the manticore, Artemis showing up, Annabeth falling off the cliff (they got really sad than), Percy talk about what happened in Artemis tent ( I finally know what they had said), meeting Apollo, the bus ride (Thalia face was red the entire time), and till now where we was presently at.

I'm surprise I paid attention that long. It wasn't easy but I'm glad I did.

Chiron rub his beard again and it look like his face age more with every detail in the story.

He turned and look at me now, " And you my dear what is your story."

I took a deep breath. This would be the first time I will tell anybody what happened.

"Every since I was young trouble always seem to fine me. I use to always get in trouble in school because the kids would pick on me. I could never read, write, or pay attention like a 'normal' kid. It only got worst till one day I just stop going everyday. My mom find out and took me out of school and started homeschooling me. When I was 8 is when the monsters started coming. My mother told me that I was different from other kids and I would have to learn how to take care of myself. She gave me a dagger and show me some moves. The monster attack only happen like once a month and my mother would take care of it before I could than we would move."

I took another deep breath, the hard part was coming up. I looked down at my lap and twisted my hands together.

"The next couple years after that was bliss. My mom showed me more moves and we spent so much time together. Now that I look back and think on it, it seems like she knew we wasn't going to have long time together so she try to make the best of every moment." I felt a tear slide down my cheek but I didn't stop, " Everything went south on that day. A day I would never forget. At this time I was 11 years old. My mom and me was coming back from the store when we heard the growl. We turned around and saw the biggest dog ever. It had sharp teeth and red eyes. My mother looked at me and her face fill with fear and told me to run. We both started running to the house but the dog caught up with us. It grab me by my shirt and threw me into a tree. I remember the pain and my mother yelling my name before I black out."

I closed my eyes.

"When I woke back up my mother and me was in a closet. It was dark but when my eyes adjust I can see my mother looking through the keyhole. I called her name and she quickly rushed to my side. She told me to be quiet but I was in so much pain. My leg was killing me and my head was pounding. I told her about my leg and when she look she saw that my bone popped out. She told to be quiet when pop it back b-but I c-c-couldn't stop my scream i-it hurt so bad. I screamed to loud and the monsters heard us."

The tears came down faster but I kept on going.

"My m-m-om pick m-m-me up and t-took me outside b-but she couldn't get far. There was 2 big d-d-dogs, snake ladies, and a big man with one e-e-ye. My mother sat me down and told me that I was going have to run now. She gave me a book bag and shove the small piece of paper in my pocket and told me to read it when I am safe. I wanted to protest but I knew I didn't have time because they was getting closer. She hug me and kiss my cheek and told me she love m-m-me. She made me promise her that I would not give up until I am safe and know what I am. She told me to go that she will hold them off as long as she can. I look at her one last time before I ran into the woods. I wasn't to far away before I heard her scream. I wanted to go back but I knew I couldn't. I kept running until I knew I wasn't being followed. I sat down and look into my bag and got the first aid kit and wrap my leg up. I look at the paper and I couldn't read it at first so I would just stay in the woods and fight off any monsters with the moves my mother showed me. That went on for years. I would find small towns and steal food and clothing. Break into people houses for a shower. Than I started asking people to read the paper to me but they would all just walk away. Until one man read the words to me. I finally knew what I was looking for and I didn't give up and now I'm here."

I looked up and saw all three of them looking at me with sad eyes. Chiron reach over and hand me some tissue. I thank him quietly and clean up my face.

"I'm so sorry to hear that my dear and I'm sure your mother is proud that you kept your promise" Chiron told me.

I gave him a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah Zabrina, demigod lives are never good ones but no one should have to go through that" Thalia told me. She looked a little angry.

"But you have a new home here and can build a family of friends here. I know you already have two." Percy said than he elbow Thalia, "Right Thals?"

She slap him on his arm and glared at him, "I was going to agree with you anyway without the elbow Kelp for brains" she said rolling her eyes.

I laughed at them.

Percy shrug and smiled at me before looking at Chiron, "What are we going to do about Annabeth."

Chiron sigh and rub his beard, "Annabeth is a smart girl and she would not let her enemies get the best of her. From what you told me Artemis said she would find her and she is the greatest huntress. We should have faith and wait."

I can tell that's not what Percy and Thalia wanted to hear but they sat back and nodded.

Chiron looked at me, "I'm sure you have questions my dear."

I nodded. "Can you tell me about the gods? Who is my father? Why the monsters are after me?"

Chiron nodded and he got into the story on western civilization, the gods, and how they influence humans lives today.

"For your question about your father you have to wait to be claimed." He told me.

"What's that?"

"Meaning that your parent literally claiming you as theirs." Thalia told me.

"How and when does it happen"

"Well when it happen, all depends on your father but how is their symbol of power will glow over your head."

"Oh okay and who are the candidates again" I asked.

"Well it can either be Apollo, Ares, Dionysus who by the way is Mr. D, Hermes, Hephaestus, Hades, Poseidon, or Zeus" Chiron said.

_Well I hope its not Mr. D _I thought.

"I doubt its any of the last because than we would seriously have a problem" Thalia said.

"Why" I asked

They told me about World War II, and the oath between the big three.

"Ok but isn't Percy and Thalia children of the big three" I asked.

"Yeah we are so you can imagine the death threats on us" Percy said sarcastically.

I nodded.

"So you all don't know when I'm going to be claimed."

"No dear that would be based on your father but for now you will be staying in the Hermes cabin until you are claimed" He said but he looked sad about it.

"Why do I feel like a big if should be there"

"Because that is if your parent claims you. Sometimes campers don't get claimed" Chiron said.

"And those be the ones that change to the other side" Thalia muttered.

"Thalia" Chiron said calmly but you can hear the warning.

"Yeah Yeah. I know" She stood up " Well if you three don't mind these last couple hours have been very nerve wrecking and my body is about to give out. So I'm going to get some sleep before dinner."

We nodded and waved as she walk out the house.

"For your last question my dear. I don't know it could be that you have a strong smell or that you was in a very monstrous area" Chiron told me.

"Strong smell?" I asked confused.

"Monsters can smell demigods and the stronger demigod your are the more powerful your smell is" Percy explain to me.

"Oh okay"

Now I get it when they use to say I smell delicious.

Chiron was looking at me like he was examining me for the first time.

When suddenly he started moving to get out of his chair. His body kept rising until and leg came out than another, another, and one more. When he was finally out the chair I could see his whole body. From the waist up he was a man. Than all below he was a...he was a

"A horse" Percy told me.

_Did I say that out loud _

"Your face, I can tell. I was the same way" He said with a chuckle.

"What are you exactly called" I asked Chiron.

"A Centaur"

Okay I think I hit my limit for the day.

I started swaying a little bit in my sit.

"I think you both deserve some sleep to" Chiron said, "Percy take her to the Hermes cabin to get some rest and you do the same. I will see you both at dinner."

Percy nodded and came to help me out the seat.

He put one are around my shoulder and use his other arm to steady me.

"See you later Chiron and thank you." He called to him.

Chiron nodded and walk in another room and closed the door.

Percy looked at me and smiled, " Come on I'll help you to the cabin you have to be exhausted"

I smiled back at him and nodded. "Just don't let me fall okay?"

He winked at me, " I got you."

I blushed. _ Awww man!_

**Hey guys! WOOO! this is my longest chapter yet...tell me what you think.**

**oh and if you wanna see how I picture Zabrina to look...there is a pic on my profile you have to click the link.**

**Until next time bye!**


	10. Chapter 9

**Three chapters! I'm on a roll.**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: I don't own PJO...makes me sad every time I put this :(**

Percy help me get my balance and than we heading down the path to the cabin that I will be staying in.

All the cabins was in U shape, but every cabin look different from the next.

"Does these cabins stand for something" I asked.

"Yeah. They represent the Gods. The campers stay in their parents cabin" He told me.

"So which one is your cabin"

"Number three right there" he pointed.

The cabin wasn't as big as the first two but it was nice. It look like a hut you would see on a beach. It had seashells along the column and a little bit of sand in front of it.

"Can I see inside?"

He rub that back of his neck, "uhmmm two campers can't be in the same cabin by themselves, especially ones of the opposite sex. Unless they are from the same cabin." He said blushing.

"Oh" I hesitant because I didn't understand. I look at Percy to see if I can get a clue. By the way he was blushing it had to be something embrass-

Oh! now I get it.

Now I was blushing. I cleared my throat, "Oh okay that make sense."

He nodded.

We walk in silence and I took the time to actually look around camp. It really look nice here and I saw some places that look like it would be fun to try out.

"Okay we are here" Percy said.

I didn't even realize we stop. He knock on the door and two boys open it. They look like they were twins but one was a little shorter than the other.

"Zabrina meet Travis and Conner Stoll, they are the head counselors of the Hermes cabin." Percy told me.

"Hey there, I'm Travis" The taller one said.

Conner stuck his hand out and I went to shake it but Percy grab his hand before I could.

He turned it around and a small buzzer was tape to his palm.

Percy narrowed his eyes, "Really Conner?"

"Aw Percy, c'mon don't ruin the fun" He whined.

Percy just roll his eyes. "Watch out for these two, well all the Hermes kids really they live for pranks."

I nodded my head and glared at Conner. He back up a little bit and I smiled.

"So is she decided or undecided." Travis asked.

"Undecided" Percy told them.

Everyone in the cabin groaned.

"The cabin is already pack Percy...we really don't have that much room" Travis said.

Percy sighed, "I know but Chiron said she has to come here."

Both boys sighed.

"I don't want to intrude on anybody. I can sleep in the woods I'm use to it" I told them and turned to head that way but Percy grab my arms.

"One you might not want to do that because we have monsters in the woods for training and harpies, they will eat you. Two we not going throw you out there to your death. If the Hermes cabin is full we can try to fit you somewhere else until you get claimed." Percy said. "For now just place your stuff in here and Travis at least make a spot on the floor or something I will talk to Chiron."

Travis nodded and disappeared into the cabin without any question. Conner smiled at me and followed him.

Percy turned to leave but I grab his arm, "Thank you Percy. For everything."

He shrug, "No problem. Your my friend now and I look out for my friends."

I smiled and watch him disappear back down the path before I turned into the cabin.

When I walked in they was couple of kids on the bunks and some was on the floor playing cards. I saw Nico in the back playing some game he was carrying when we was traveling.

"I can give you one of the top bunks for now because the camper that owns it went home for the holiday" Travis told me.

He pointed to the bed and I place my book bag down on it and turn to look at him, "Thanks Travis I really appreciate this."

He smiled and nodded at me.

"Is there a place where I can take a shower?" I asked.

"Yeah sure that big building on the right is the bathroom facility" Conner said, "And here go some extra clothes for you. Anything else you need you can get them from the camp store that is by the big house...I'm sure you went there that's where Chiron at."

"Cool thanks" I said.

I was about to leave my book bag on the bed, when I remember Chiron told me that Hermes is also the God of thieves so I'm sure his children are not people I wanna leave my possessions around.

I walk out the cabin and looked for the building. I saw it behind one of the other cabins. One side said girls and the other said boys.

But before I go there, I needed to go to the store that Conner was telling me about. I needed soap, towel, rag, toothbrush, and some extra clothes wouldn't hurt.

I walk back down the path, pass the big house and than I saw a little building that said: Camp Half-blood Store.

I walk in and saw a young girl at the counter. She was to busy into her magazine to look at me when I came in.

I walk around and found all the items I needed and some stuff for my hair.

I took it to the counter and waited for her to look to ring my items up.

After a couple of minutes I cleared my throat.

She finally looked up and smiled. "Hi welcome to Camp Half-blood store if there anything I can help you with let me know."

Now that I can see her face she is really a pretty girl. She had long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She was wearing a little make up but really she didn't even need that.

"Hi and thank you but I'm all done." I told her.

She looked down at my stuff and started ringing it up. "Okay that would be 20 drachmas."

"What is that" I asked

"Money of the Gods...you don't have any?"

"Uhm no I kind of new to all this."

Her face got a look of understanding, "Oh you are a new camper" she stated more than asked.

I nodded.

"Okay well all new campers get their first purchase for free" She told me and bag up my stuff. "Do you know who is your parent yet?"

"No I'm still unclaimed"

She looked at me sadly. "Its okay, I'm sure you been told that many people don't get claimed but that haven't been happening. We need all the demigods we can get." She mumble that last part.

"Why?"

"I been told that something evil been turning demigods to the bad side. We already lost a good amount of campers." She said shaking her head. She finish bagging my items and handed them to me.

"Thanks. What your name again?"

"Oh" she laughed, " I'm sorry. My name is Silena. Silena Beauregard daughter of Aphrodite."

Oh I see now how she is so beautiful.

"Nice meeting you, I'm Zabrina."

"Same to you. I'll see you around."

She waved and I walked out the store. I went to bathroom building and got in the shower. The hot water felt so good.

I really can't remember the last time I had a good shower. I either use a pond that I find in the woods or when it rains.

I wash my hair than got out. I put on the clothes the Stoll brothers (I heard Percy and Thalia called them that earlier) gave me.

It was an orange camp shirt and some dark blue jeans that fit just right. I went to the mirror and try to tame my hair.

The best I could do was a messy bun, which was good for now.

I gather my stuff and head back to the Hermes Cabin. The same kids was in there but I can see a little more came in.

"Hey, you back I was afraid you got lost or worst a harpy got you" Travis said.

I smiled, "Nah I went to the camp store and met a girl."

"Oh Silena, yeah she real cool and a beast with a Pegasus." Conner said.

"Yeah she really different from her sisters and brothers. If it wasn't for her good looks you wouldn't think she was a daughter of Aphrodite."

"Why, how does the rest of them act."

"Stuck-up, bossy, mean, conceited, mirror hogging, to much perfume wearing son of bit-" Conner said but Travis cut in, " What Conner mean is that they are not the most _pleasant _people to be around." He said shooting Conner a look.

Conner just rolled his eyes and went back to his mini computer.

I laughed. "Ah ok."

"Actually just by _your _looks alone I would think you are a daughter of Aphrodite." Travis said.

I blushed. "uhmm i-i-is that a compliment or are you flirting."

He smiled and shrug, "A little of both...is it working."

His smiled was really cute. Now that I really look at him in the eye he is cute. I was about to answer when Nico cut in, "Zabrina you wanna play with me?"

I turned to him and smiled and nodded. From the corner of my eye I could see Travis glaring at him and Nico stuck his tongue out.

I laughed and sat down across from him. "What are you playing?"

"Mythomagic" he said.

"Okay how do you play?"

I sat there while he explain everything to me. He looked so fascinated I couldn't help but smile.

I knew Nico was going to go through a tough time when Bianca leave and I will make sure that I will be there for him so he won't have to feel alone.

I would never wish that on anyone.

After he explain it to me we played a couple of times with him beating me every time. I mean the kid was really good at this.

"Nico how old are you?" I asked as he put the cards up.

"I'm twelve...how about you?"

"I just turned fourteen"

"Cool your the same age as my sister." He got sad after he said that and for some reason I didn't like it.

"Hey, you wanna see something cool." I asked him.

He got back happy and nod excitedly.

I got up and dig into my book bag and pull out my dagger my mom gave me. It was a gold blade with a sliver hilt. It was real good for close combat and throwing.

I turned around and handed it to him.

"Whoa! This is yours" he asked.

"Yup my mom gave it to me when I was around you age." I looked down at the dagger, "This dagger save my life more times than I can count. It's like my best friend." I said quietly.

Nico handed it back to me. He got up and came to stand next to me. "It's a cool dagger for a cool girl."

I looked down at Nico and his face was bright red.

I smiled. He was trying to cheer me up. No one even shown a ounce of love to me since my mom, well besides Percy and Thalia.

I bend down and gave him a hug, "Thanks Nico."

"No problem"

A conch shell blew outside. I don't know how I know its a conch shell but I do.

"Okay everyone let's go." Travis clapped and said to everyone.

"What was that" Nico asked

"Its the call for dinner" Conner said from it front of the line.

All the other campers started lining up behind Conner and Travis.

Nico and me lined up in the back and follow the rest to the eating area.

There was a bunch of tables with floating symbols hovering over them.

Conner, Travis, and the rest of the campers sat at the table where a floating caduceus was above it.

Symbol for Hermes.

There was food already on the table by time Nico and me got to sit. I look at my plate and didn't recognize any of the food but it sure smelled good.

I was about to start eating when I felt a hand on mine. I look up to see Travis face next to mine.

Like really really close.

I jumped a little and backed up.

"Sorry" he said sheepishly, "but I came to tell you that we burn a portion of our food to the Gods before we eat."

I nodded and he led me to the place where they burn their food.

"What do I say?"

"Pray or ask for guidance or pray that your dad claims you."

I took a deep breath, "Uhm hello...if anyone can hear me I would like to know who my father is. I promise I'm not mad that you wasn't there but I could really use you right now."

I scrap off some of my food and went to sit back down.

I quietly ate my food with some small talk with Nico.

I look over to see Thalia and Percy sitting by themselves. They didn't look to happy. They probably thinking about Annabeth.

_I want to talk to them._

I got up and dump my plate than went to Percy table and sat down.

Everything got quiet.

Percy looked at me with wide eyes.

"What is there something on my face?" I asked.

"N-no it's just...l-look" he stuttered and pointed to the top of my head.

I look up at the top my head to see a fading symbol but I can still make out the shape.

A glowing green trident.

"All hail Zabrina Wilson. Daughter of Poseidon."

**So what do you guys think? I was going to make her claiming a little more WOW! But I got something else in mind for that *insert evil laugh**

**Hehe**

**Until Next Time!**


	11. Chapter 10

**Next Chapter...Enjoy!**

**P.S: Me don't own PJO...sadly **

See now I kind of which Chiron didn't make that announcement with his big booming voice cause now everyone is staring at me.

I saw fear, anger, sadness, but the biggest one was shock. Percy, Thalia, Mr. D, and Chiron had a mixture of all four.

"Uhmmm...is everything okay?" I asked. I knew it wasn't from what they told me earlier and from their faces now.

"N-no everything is not okay" Thalia said.

"Everyone back to your dinner. Zabrina will you follow me to the big house?" Chiron asked.

Even though the campers went back to their dinner, I could still feel some eyes on me.

I nodded and walked over to Chiron.

"Can I come to?" Percy asked

"Me to" Thalia said.

Chiron nodded his head but you can tell his mind was somewhere else.

We all walked back to the big house in silence.

Everyone seem to be in deep thought and I was to.

_Did my father really hear my prayer? If so, why is he just now answer me after fourteen years? Will I ever meet him? Have Percy met him? Wait...that means Percy is my brother. Oh Gods, I was crushing on my brother. I seriously need help._

I can tell my face was bright red but nobody notice.

_Good _I thought.

When we reach the big house, we went to sit back in the places we was at hours ago. Thalia, Percy, and me was on the couch while Chiron stood this time.

I don't blame him. That chair does not seem comfortable with his uhmmm horse body.

The silence was starting to get to me so I spoke up.

"Soooo...Poseidon is my dad" I started. I know it seems like a stupid way to start but I just wanted to get this over with.

I didn't get no sleep like I was suppose to.

"Yes, it seems that way" Chiron said breaking out of his thoughts.

"So that means not only did Poseidon break the oath once but twice. The other Gods will not like this at all. Especially my father. He barely let Percy live." Thalia said.

"Wait _barely?_ So what, he gonna try to kill me?" I said.

"Not only him but any other gods that sides with my father, and its a lot. His daughter, Athena, for one doesn't even like Poseidon. So that's not really good for you." Thalia told me.

"But...why? I haven't done anything"

"Because your a powerful demigod and you may be the demigod of the great prophecy. Which foretells an possible ending of Olympus a.k.a the Gods." Chiron explained to me.

Oh okay now I get it.

"So to prevent that from ever happening they might just decide to kill me than to take the risk of me being alive to cause Olympus to get destroyed." I said.

Chiron looked impressed, "Yes that is exactly right."

"I guess I can see where they are coming from." I said shrugging.

Now they all look at me like I was crazy.

"I know you not siding with them about killing the demigods of the Big Three because of their fears" Thalia said incredulously.

"No, of course not. But I am saying that I understand. Not that I am agreeing with them but I do get why they would do that." I stated and Thalia nodded her head. "Still isn't right tho."

I noticed Percy that been quiet this whole time. I looked over at him to find him staring at me.

That is really getting annoying.

"So what does this means Chiron...am I going to die?" I try not to choke up on the last part but it was kind of hard not to.

Before Chiron could answer, Percy decided to "wake-up".

"No! I won't let that happen" he said.

"Percy that is nice of you and all but these are Gods. I'm sure if they want me dead I'm good as gone."

"No, dad won't let them."

That confused me.

"Why would he care. He didn't care when I was in the woods for three years fighting off monsters and barely surviving." I said a little bitterly.

I'm not normally a bitter person but putting the decision of my life in a man that doesn't even want me does not sit well with me.

"That's because of the stupid rule they have to follow. Trust me, I use to think like you are doing now but dad does care he just under a tight bondage." Percy explained to me.

"They might be Gods my dear but even they are not perfect. Please do not write you father off before you even get to meet him." Chiron told me.

I sighed, "Okay Okay. So suppose my father do take up for me, who says anybody else well." I asked.

"Than you have to prove to them that you are worth the risk" Thalia said.

"How do I do that"

They went back to silence with that.

"Well" Chiron said after a while, "Today has been a long day and their no need to come up with anything right now. It's about time for bed. We will discuss this matter later on. Right now you are safe Zabrina."

I nodded.

We all got up and headed to the door.

"Oh yeah Zabrina." Chiron called to me and I turned around, "You can now move your stuff into your new cabin. Cabin number three."

With that he turned around and went into the same room he did earlier.

The three of us turned and walk out the door back down the path to the Cabins.

"Well this my stop" Thalia said in front of the first Cabin.

"Right. Night Thals" Percy said.

"Goodnight" I told her.

"Goodnight guys. Oh yea, Percy tomorrow I was going say that you can be captain of capture the flag."

Percy rub the back of his neck, "Uhmmm I was going to ask you to be captain."

"Well how about co-captains" Thalia suggested.

I can tell by both of their faces that they was uncomfortable with this idea but Percy nodded.

Thalia gave a small wave and walk into her cabin and closed the door.

Percy and me kept walking until we got to the Hermes cabin.

"I'll go in and get my stuff" I told him.

He nodded again and I walked into the cabin.

Instantly everybody stop what they was doing and looked at me.

I ignored them and grab my things.

I turned to Travis and Conner, "Thanks for letting me stay here. Even if it was for a little bit."

They smiled, "No problem."

I smiled and waved. I was about to leave when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I looked down to see Nico.

"Hey Nico what's up"

"Why are you leaving?"

"Well my dad claim me today so now that I know who he is I have to stay in his cabin."

He looked sad and I didn't want him to feel I was abandoning him to. I kneel down and look at him in the eye. "Hey, just because I won't be living here doesn't mean we wont see each other around camp. Plus we both new so we most likely going to be in the same activities."

He smiled and got happy again, "Okay well goodnight. I will see you tomorrow right?"

I laughed and nodded, " Most definitely."

He hug me than went back to his spot on the floor with his game. I turned to leave and saw everybody was still looking at me. I just rolled my eyes and walk out the cabin.

Percy was standing there looking out into the forest.

"Hey, I'm ready" I told him.

"Oh okay good. I think the harpies are about to come to see if anyone is breaking curfew."

"Are we?"

"Yeah"

I looked around nervous. I do not want to be eaten on my first day here.

"Run?" I asked.

"Run" He agreed.

And that's what we did.

Percy was really fast. But I was gaining on him. We was almost to the Cabin when I heard the screech.

"Faster" Percy yelled to me.

We both step it up an notch and was at the Cabin in no time.

Percy hurried into the cabin with me behind him. He slammed the door when we both was in the Cabin.

We took a couple minutes to catch our breath and than I stood up and looked around.

It look almost like the outside but there was a big spring in the middle of the Cabin.

It was beautiful.

"Whoa, where did you get that" I asked walking over to it.

"It was a gift from dad. It's a reminder for me to call home."

"How do you call home with this?"

"Hmmm, it's only seven I guess she is up." He pondered to himself.

"Whose up?"

"My mom. I'm going to show you how we make a call with water."

He reached into his pocket and pull out a coin. Than he walk over to his dresser and pull out a small bag.

"What that?"

"Well we don't have no sun to make a rainbow so we going use this."

"Oh Okay"

He threw whatever was into the bag in to the water a shimmering rainbow floated up.

"Iris, O Goddess of the Rainbow," He said, "accept my offering."

He threw the coin into the rainbow and it disappeared.

_Whoa_ I thought.

"Show me Sally Jackson." He said.

At first nothing happen, but than the mist shimmered and a image of a lady appeared. She had long wavy brown hair and blue eyes. Though it seemed liked it change in the light. She was sitting at a table reading a book.

"Mom!" Percy called.

She turned around and looked into the mist. Her face lit up, "Percy! How are you? How did the mission go?" she asked leaning closer to the mist.

I was still amazed that they was talking like this so I clock out while Percy told her the whole story about the mission but left me out. When I looked back at him, he had that sad look again.

_Annabeth must be his girlfriend or something _I thought.

I looked back at the mist and the lady looked like she was about to cry. "Ooh Percy I'm sure Annabeth can take care of herself before Artemis gets there. She is a smart girl."

Percy nodded but you can still tell his mood was down. I reached over and grab his hand and squeeze it a little.

He looked at me and gave me a small smile.

Someone cleared their throat and we both looked at the mist to see his mom staring at us.

She looked from Percy to me to Percy than back to me.

_Hmmmm Artemis did the same thing _

"Oh Mom, this is Zabrina. Zabrina this is my mother Sally." Percy introduced us.

"Hi, nice to meet you" I told her.

She gave me a warm smile, "Nice to meet you sweetheart. How do you know Percy?"

"He and Thalia rescue me when they was on their mission" I told her.

She looked at Percy and smiled, "That was sweet of you"

Percy blushed and rub the back of his neck, "There something else Mom"

"Oh, what is that?"

"She is my sister."

There was a long paused.

Finally Sally spoke, "Figures you two look alike."

_Oh that why they did that _I thought.

Percy looked shocked and I just smiled.

Sally laughed, "Oh don't look like that Percy. Poseidon is a God. Even though I loved him I knew he would have other women."

She looked back at me, "You two have his hair, his eyes, and his smile. She is darker than you but it's a clear resemblance."

Percy sighed, "Yeah and now the Gods might know about her. This can mean big problems"

Sally nodded, "Yes, I'm sure of that. But don't let that get to you two. You have to stay strong. They will be looking for weakness."

I nodded, " Yeah Chiron was telling me that I will have to prove to them that I am worth taking the risk for. I just don't know how."

It's amazing. I just met this lady but I feel like I can talk to her about everything.

Sally smiled. " Maybe a quest" she suggested.

Percy grin. "Mom you are a genius!"

Sally just laughed.

"What is a quest" I asked.

"It's like a mission. You giving a task to do, time it has to be done by, and if you complete it that would bring the attention of the Gods. Whether that a good thing or bad we don't know. But that downside is that quest a very dangerous and they are rarely giving." Percy explained to me.

"Well it was, until Percy came" Sally said.

"Mom" Percy whined.

"It is the truth son. Percy saved Zeus lighting bolt and Hades helm of darkness on his first summer. Than he founded the golden fleece that saved Thalia tree and the camp on his second." Sally said proudly.

"Mom" he whined again. "Plus my friends help me with all those things."

Sally nodded, "Yes. Annabeth and you are the perfect team."

"Is she your girlfriend?" I asked.

Percy face turned bright red, "No!"

Sally was almost off her chair laughing.

I giggle, "Sorry. I thought she was by the way you act."

His face was still bright red, "She my best friend!"

"Rightttt they are ''just friends''" Sally said doing the imaginary quotation marks with her finger and still laughing.

Percy groaned and I was full on laughing now.

"You know what it is kinda of late" he said doing a fake yawn, "Mom we going to get some sleep. Talk to you later."

She giggle, "Okay sweetheart. You two get some sleep. Goodnight"

"Night Mom"

"Night Ms. Jackson"

"Oh honey call me Sally."

"Okay. Good night Sally."

She waved and Percy swiped his hand through the mist and her image disappeared.

"Your mom is cool" I told him.

He rolled his eyes but smiled, "Yeah she is."

I walked over to one of the bunks that wasn't taking and put my bag on the bed. I took out some shorts and a shirt to sleep in that I got from the camp store.

I put the rest of my stuff under the bed and turned to Percy.

He was already in his bed and under the covers.

"Hey Percy, is there a place where I can change."

"Yeah, over there in the bathroom."

"Cool this cabin has it's own bathroom"

He looked at me confused, " Every cabin has their own bathroom"

"What? Than why did I had to shower in the big bathroom building by the Hermes cabin."

"Oh because that's their bathroom. They normally have to many campers so they had to have a bigger bathroom." He explained.

I nodded and walk into the bathroom. It looked nice like a mini underwater palace. I quickly change because I felt the exhaustion about to hit me.

I left the bathroom and put my camp clothes in the dresser beside my bed.

After that I climb in my bed, got under the covers, and sighed.

_A nice comfortable bed. It's been so long._

"Goodnight Sis" Percy called to me.

I smiled softly, "Goodnight bro."

He clap his hands and the lights turned off. I turned around and let sleep take me under.

But, what I wasn't prepare for was the worst dream ever.


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey! Ok I'm so sorry I haven't updated but I was spending time with family and haven't been able to write.**

**But I'm back now so expect more chapters :)**

**Enjoy!**

**P.S: I don't own PJO...ugh **

_Darkness._

_That is all I can see._

_What is this? Am I dreaming? Where am I?_

_My questioning was cut off by a voice._

"_Have they found her yet" I heard one voice say. It must came from a man because it was deep and a little hoarse, like this person just got finish in a yelling match. But it was still powerful and scary._

"_Yes s-s-sir. There are taking here to the mountain as we s-s-peak." Another voice answer. This one sounded snake like._

_What is going on?_

_The man laughed. It was deep and harsh, "Excellent. Our plan is coming along nicely. Them foolish Gods won't know what hit them."_

_My dream shifted from that to another scene. In this one I saw a young girl about my age struggling to hold something up._

_She had long blond hair that was curly. It feel over her face so I couldn't get a good look at her. But I can tell that she was in pain._

"_Help me." Her voice sounded broken and coated in pain._

_I tried to run forward and help her but it seem like my feet was glue to the ground. I try calling to her but my voice wouldn't work._

_I could feel my self sweating from struggling to move._

_Is this really a dream? Was I taken by someone?_

_I never felt so useless in my life. Even though I don't know this girl, she felt important to me or to someone close to me. And watching her struggle in pain is torture._

"_HELP ME!" She screamed. She force her face up and I saw her eyes. _

_They were gray. But not a normal gray._

_The kind you see when a storm is coming. Her eyes held fear and pain._

_I wanted to help her but I couldn't get free from whatever was holding me down._

_Suddenly saw a dark shadow stand in between me and her._

_I heard her scream again. _

And I woke up.


End file.
